


The Interview

by runawaygypsy



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaygypsy/pseuds/runawaygypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and his interviewer get themselves into a compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interview

He straightened his tie and ran his fingers through his hair, fluffing it as he did it. I tried not to watch, but everything he did commanded attention. Normally, I was calm, cool, collected, a real professional, but I imagined that, unless I kept my wits about me, I would be giddy like a schoolgirl and giggling like mad. And I didn't want that to be the case. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and told myself, "You are the interviewer. You are the professional." It seemed to work.

There was a brief click and whirr in the direction of the camera crew and I opened my eyes, studying my notes on the desk in front of me. My co-anchor sat to my right, to my left the man who was causing me so much angst. Tom Hiddleston. When I heard the news director count down the time from the last commercial, I took another deep breath, put on my best smile and turned to the camera that was coming from the left. On cue, I introduced myself, the station and concluded my introduction with, "And we here in the studio are pleased to be speaking with this man on my left, actor Tom Hiddleston. Tom is here to tell us about his work with UNICEF."

He smiled, his innate skill as an actor being that he could play to the camera and the audience like a master violinist, a complete prodigy. As he told about what work he had been doing and what his experiences were like there, I began to feel something along my leg, brushing softly against it. I flinched and, knowing the cameras were not on me at the moment, leaned back to peek a little under the desk. Tom's shoe had been kicked off and his legs were crossed, the foot closest to me swinging gently with the movements of his body. I dismissed it as just an absentminded tic. Nothing more than someone drumming their fingers on the desk. 

There was a flick at my elbow from the other side- my co-anchor reminding me that I needed to ask more questions. I stared blankly for a moment at the notes in my lap and then my attention snapped to Tom. He was grinning and stopped for just as moment as I stared at him to lick his lips. I asked him another question, eliciting another long winded answer and as he spoke, I became aware that his chair was slowly scooting closer to mine, so much so that he was close enough to rest his hand on my knee. It sent shudders through my body. Just that one touch and I became electric.

We cut to a commercial again. "You really need to get back into the game," my co-anchor told me as he scowled and got up from the desk. "You're looking really amateur today."

"I don't know what's gotten into me," I shrugged. "I might just need some coffee." He nodded and left, heading to the restroom.

I felt a hand brush against my hair. "I'm sorry," Tom apologized. "It's clearly me that's distracting you."

I spun around. "Oh, no, no, it's not you..." I sputtered. But it was. And I needed to admit it. "Okay, maybe a little bit." I grimaced.

"You don't mind my hand here, do you?" he asked as he slid his hand up to my thigh. The man was smooth.

"I...uh...uh... no. Why?" I stumbled over my words as though my tongue had been anesthetized.

He laughed, a low, rumbling laugh. "You're really the most attractive girl I've seen in a long time," he whispered, leaning close to me, his breath just barely moving the hair by my ears, tickling my neck. "But, I don't want to be making any unwelcome advances."

I gulped. "You're fine." I managed a small smile. There were many thoughts that ran through my head, the least of which was his hand on my leg. "Definitely not unwelcome."

My co-anchor returned and Tom sat bolt upright in his chair. "Alright, kids," the director said, "We're back on in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6...." 

I got lost in the countdown, but when he said go, I was once again my beaming self, asking Tom all the right questions, trying to maintain my composure, even though for each question, as Tom was answering, his hand was running under my skirt, to my inner thigh, fingers pressing and then softly drumming against the silky panties that were getting more and more sodden as the interview went on. How my co-anchor didn't notice, I'll never know. 

I found myself wishing that I had been seated far enough away from Tom that I could have been the one to tease, kicking my shoe off and resting against his manhood, but I was too close. Instead, I reached over and squeezed his leg. He cocked his eyebrow at me mid-sentence.

When Tom's segment was done, the show was over for the day. The crew wrapped up, my co-anchor left and I expected Tom to say his own goodbyes, but he didn't. Instead, he leaned to me once again and asked, "Care to christen the news desk, love?"

My eyes widened. "We can't... they'll see!" I could imagine the security cameras, even maybe a careless camera man leaving one of the main cameras running. Stranger things had happened.

"Not if we're careful," Tom said, slinking from his chair and under the news desk. I gasped when I felt his stubble between my legs. His hands grasped the sides of my panties and he pulled them off, easily sliding them over my hips. And then his hot breath against my sex, followed by that tongue, that glorious tongue, as it delved between my folds followed by fingers inside me. He nibbled at the nerves, suckled at them, swirled his tongue around while his fingers pumped and crooked. The electricity that had begun with his touch began to take hold in every atom of my being and each movement was adding to it. I felt hot like white lightning. I moaned and heard him issue a stern, "Hush, you don't want to bring yourself any unwanted attention, do you?"

I stifled myself and heard a voice from the control booth. "Is everything alright down there?" It was the producer. I should have guessed that they were still in the booth to edit the show for the broadcast liater. And they could see me.

"Yeah, Dan, my legs fell asleep, so I'm working out the pins and needles. Are we gonna get new chairs soon?" I began to rub my leg and moaned for added effect.

Dan laughed. "Not in my lifetime."

"Tom," I whispered fiercely, "There's people in the control booth."

He stopped everything he was doing, much to my chagrin. "Can you see them?"

I nodded. "They're editing."

"Wait for them to look away and slide down here." He was grinning again, his mouth wet with my juices. I felt his fingers begin to work me again, his thumb swirling where his tongue had been. "Now don't make a noise," he warned.

I watched the control booth intently, my body on fire and being stoked, provoked, by an insanely handsome man crouched beneath the news desk. The absurdity of the situation did not escape me. As soon as everyone upstairs was facing away from me, I ducked under the table. I was met with a kiss by Tom, immediately passionate, lubricated by my own juices, he crashed his lips into mine and delved his tongue in, sliding it over mine, taking possession of me. His hands slid up my shirt and under my bra, kneading my breasts, making pebbles of my nipples. 

"Mmmmm," I hummed into his mouth as my hands drifted down his well chiseled abs to the waistband of his trousers. I unbuttoned them, pulled the zipper down and pulled them down over his hips. His manhood stood at attention, a small bead of precum at the tip. "I heard you were big, but, wow," I groaned as I grasped him, feeling the veiny hardness of his cock with my hands. He gasped as I began to work him, skimming my hands along the satin skin. 

He growled under his breath, "Oh, you don't know what that does to me."

Lying down on the rubber-matted floor, I spread myself open for him as much as the space would allow and let go of him. "I'm pretty sure I do," I purred.

With a hooded glance, he was upon me, his cock at my entrance, his weight rested on me. He kissed me again, lifted up and slid inside me, letting me stretch to him. I was enveloped in a warmth of pleasure. "You feel so good," he whispered in my ear.

As he pulled out and thrust again, I keened. Each movement continued what his mouth had begun and sending shocks of indulgence through my nether regions. I went from ragged sighs to mewls of lust before his mouth was upon me absorbing every sound. "Shhh, Darling," he said, "You don't want to make them wonder what's happening and come investigate, do you?" I nodded, but I didn't care. I writhed beneath him, only seconds away from reaching my peak. I reached around and grabbed his ass, pulling him into me harder again and again until I was gasping and bucking, pumping my hips against him, a paroxysm of complete abandonment and sublime ecstasy wracking my body as my walls closed around him, milking him.

On the tail of my own orgasm, I could feel his cock twitch and feel his own thrusts become more needy, more intense. "Oh god," I heard him groan as I felt the hot stream of his own nirvana fill me and pull me into another wave of heaven. My scream was caught by him, muffled by his neck as he cradled my last heave against him.

I went limp in his arms, completely and utterly spent. He looked like he was about to say something when the lights in the studio went back on. We hadn't even noticed they'd been turned off, but we were flooded in our little enclave and Tom's eyes widened. "We should get dressed," he whispered. We pulled away from each other and scrambled to get our clothes back on before we were found out. I peeked out from behind the desk to see if the coast was clear. There was a janitor in the studio, mopping the floor, his back to us. Crooking my finger and motioning for Tom to follow, we crawled on hands and knees to the fire exit that was off to the left of the set, hidden by the backdrop. I opened it as carefully as I could and Tom and I slipped out unnoticed. Once the door had closed, Tom held me tight and we collapsed against the side of the building and breathed sighs of relief. "That was close," he smiled. "Shall we go somewhere a little less secretive?"

Nodding, I felt the familiar buzz of my cell phone in my pocket. I pulled it out and unlocked the screen. It was a message from my co-anchor. "You do realize there are security cameras everywhere, don't you?"


End file.
